


Love Bites

by ChefFanfictious



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Roommates, Slow Burn, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChefFanfictious/pseuds/ChefFanfictious
Summary: Trevor Masters is an all-around good ol' boy, friendly with everyone and with a likable attitude. Women love him, men want to be his friend, and not a soul harbors ill-will towards Trevor.Ramone Astera, Ray to his friends, is a homebody who has been Trevor's friend since middle school. Ray has been pining after Trevor for a long time and has finally chosen tonight to admit his feelings to his childhood friend.Unfortunately for the both of them, a chance encounter with a wild dog leaves Trevor and Ramone in a bit of a sticky situation. How will the two of them manage with the events that unfold?





	Love Bites

Ramone tapped his foot nervously, staring at the time on his phone. He knows that Trevor goes to the gym after work, he knows that his roommate likes to run at night when the paths were fairly open, but it was the knowing that made this so much more difficult.

The screen fades black, prompting another click from Ray to brighten it again and show the clock. What was he even doing? This was ridiculous, waiting around like a nervous wreck, checking the time over and over again. But this was a big deal, a huge deal to him. After being friends for years, Ramone was finally going to tell Trevor his feelings. He had to, this constant frustration and pining was getting to him, fraying his nerves. If he finally gets it off his chest, maybe Ray could finally relax, even if Trevor doesn't reciprocate his feelings. Sure, it would be awkward for a while, but it will fade away and they can go back to being friends.

Yeah.....hopefully....

The clicking of the locks was enough to get his haywire attention. Ray bolted out of his room, correcting himself to a slower pace in the hallway as to not seem frantic. "Hey, your run took a whi-" He stopped, noticing the bloody rag around Trevor's calf. Ray covered his mouth. "Oh my god, are you alright?? Trevor, what the fuck happened?!"

Trevor limped over to the love seat and collapsed onto it, kicking his running shoe off before elevating his leg onto the coffee table. "I got bit by some dog, didn't get a good look at it. Just came out of the brush on the jogging path and chomped on me. Can you get the emergency kit from the bathroom? Should be some wrap and disinfectant in there."

Ray stood there, still reeling a bit from the shock of seeing blood, but gathered himself enough to get the kit and bring it back. He was useless around blood, it made him lightheaded to see it, so Trevor took to dressing the wound while Ray held a bag to dispose the torn shirt rag, eyes closed tight. Trevor took the bag and tied it, patting Ray on the head to let him know it was okay to look again. "Luckily it wasn't too deep, not too much of a bleed but still hurt like fuck. Made me ruin a good shirt, too."

Looking up at him fully now, Ramone had to silence a gulp as he just now noticed Trevor's torn shirt, exposing his right shoulder and pectoral. God, he was so fucking thick. Trevor was muscular, but that kind of strongman muscle, not skinny and fit but sorta fat and solid. "Well, b-better your shirt than your leg. Should't we, uh, get you to the hospital? What if that dog was rabid?"

Trevor laughed, god even his voice was husky. "Nah man, don't sweat it. Besides, they wouldn't even know unless we brought the dog in and that thing is long gone. If I start feeling worse then I'll go to a doctor, but I don't think we need to worry about it right now." Yeah, sure, when Trevor said it like that he made it sound more like he just scraped his knee and not get attacked by a vicious mongrel late at night. "Hey, you said you wanted to talk, or something? What did you wanna chat about?"

Ramone gulped, audibly this time. Ah shit. "Ah, right yeah. I, uh.....wanted to ask if....you.." Fuck, fuck, he can't get it out of his throat. Trevor is just sitting there, looking slightly worried, and with this whole bite thing? "..if you wanted...to go work out together this week? But, heh, didn't account for.." Ray waved his hand up and down, referring to the injury.

"Wha-? Pfft, haha! Dude, finally you wanna start getting fit! I keep telling you, working I.T. is great and all but ya gotta keep yourself in shape!" Trevor pushed himself up, limping over to Ray and giving him a quick hug, bro back slapping and all. "Yeah man, I mean probably not for a while, but when my leg gets better then fuck yeah! We'll get you some muscle, man!"

Ray just gave a smile, patting him back on the shoulder. "Y-yeah...hey, maybe you should get some sleep. Can't heal up unless you get enough rest."

"Ha, yeah you're right. I'll catch ya tomorrow then, dude." He watched Trevor limp himself to his room. Once Ray was sure the door was closed, he picked up a pillow from the love seat and screamed into it, falling into the cushions. God. Fucking. DAMMIT!

Ramone fumed, pillow still on his face. It smelled a bit, sweaty and musky, the one just under Trevor's arm. He inhaled deep, trying to get every bit of scent out of the fabric, hugging it tight to his head. This was pathetic, he knew it was pathetic, but how could he just open up to him? Especially after he just came home after being attack by a wild dog? No, he would just shove it aside once again and keep it festering for another several months until he felt up for attempting this again. Like the last six times before this. Ray decided it was time for bed himself, no use staying up all night, even if it was his weekend. He paused at the hallway, turning back to grab the smelly pillow and bringing it with him. Might as well get something out of this, fleeting as it may be.

* * *

Sounds, loud sounds. Something shrilling, god it's so fucking loud. It echoes and vibrates in Trevor's bones, threatening to burst his eardrums. He swings a fist out and feels a slight crunch. The shrill noise stops, but opening an eye reveals the source: his now ruined alarm clock. Groaning, he sits up, blinking as he tries to focus his vision. God, was it always this bright in the mornings? And still so fucking loud. It sounded like traffic was moving right outside his window. He threw open a shade, squinting past the sunlight, but only to see the nearest car was at least a couple blocks down. Then how was it so loud? Trevor gently slaps his head, trying to dim the noise, even yawning as an attempt to relieve his ears. It helped a little, enough to let him get on with his day. First, check the bite. He made sure to thoroughly clean it, but dog bites can still get nasty. Trevor unwrapped his calf and....huh? Okay, there was a bite wound there just last night. But now there's just the faintest scar, fully healed up. 

"Okay....that's freaky as hell...." Trevor ran his hand over the scar, it still felt hot but the pain was gone and it wasn't as tender as a fresh wound. Huh, that was really weird. 

The knock on the door was enough to startle him out of his fascination with the magic wound. "Hey, I made breakfast. It's ready when you're up, bro." Now that it was brought to his attention, he could smell it through the door. It was....sharper, more fragrant than he normally remembered. Especially the salty smell of sausage. He couldn't resist the temptation, his mouth began to water, thick with saliva. It dribbled a bit down his chin. Not even bothering with clothes, he just ripped his already torn shirt off and walked out into the dining room in his running shorts from last night. 

Ray was finishing his own eggs, he personally liked them with runny yolks while Trevor only ate them scrambled, and turned when he heard a chair get dragged out. "About time, you actually slept in for once. That's rare for yo-"

His voice cracked at the sight of Trevor shirtless, it wasn't the first time but it never got any easier. Ray turned back around, straightening up with anxiety as he fought back arousal. Trevor was too distracted to notice, grabbing his fork and just shoveling food into his drooling maw as soon as he sat down. He never felt this hungry before, like his body had burned a shit ton of calories while he slept and now he needed to get them all back. When Ray turned back around, he was a bit shocked. Yeah, Trevor normally ate a ton already with his workouts, but this was like watching a shark eat on a nature documentary. 

And it was a little hot.

Ramone smacked himself on the wrist, control yourself. Joining Trevor, he sat down at the table and started on his own breakfast just as his roommate was seemingly finished what was probably his second plate. "Hey man, are you okay? I've never seen you eat so much, I'm afraid you're gonna barf everywhere." 

Trevor just looked up, wiping his mouth on his forearm. "Uh, yeah it's weird. I just feel....hungry." He started to lick at the scraps on his arm, stopping when he realized what he was doing and seeing Ray stare at him. "....like, really hungry. Ah shit wait, what time is it?" 

Ray pulled his phone out and clicked the lock screen on, showing Trevor. He cursed under his breath and got up, fumbling out of his shorts in the hallway as he hurried to his room. "Shit, dude, I gotta run to work. Thanks for breakfast, I'll catch ya later today!"

"Wait, Trevor, what about your leg? Isn't it still hurting?" A couple pieces of dirty laundry were flung out of Trevor's room before he came out, a little disheveled as he tried to straighten his clothes out. 

"Like, no? It's actually better, I'll talk to you about it later I just gotta go now dude. Later, Ray!" 

Before he could protest, the door was slammed shut and Ray was left there, confused and with a half-eaten breakfast. He looked at the small pile of laundry, feeling himself react at the smell that started to permeate through the egg and sausage. 

"...later, Trev."


End file.
